Dinner Should Always Be Followed By Dessert!
by The Ivory Raven
Summary: Draco and Harry sneak into the Shrieking Shack for some 'alone' time together and discover how fun it is to play with your food. This is a one-shot accompainment piece to another story I wrote, but can be read seperate. Warning: slashy stuff


**A/N: **This is an accompanimentpiece to my first story: _This New Life_ -chap 29

Draco and Harry had snuck over to the Shrieking Shack after lunch one Saturday afternoon to get a little 'alone time' with each other. They had hidden under the invisibility cloak on the way there, and they took a bag of goodies with them from the kitchens.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This one-shot is dedicated to **Sesshy's Chick** who gave me the idea to write it in the first place…that, and her reviews always make me laugh!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dinner Should Always Be Followed By Dessert!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The stairs creaked under their feet as Draco and Harry ascended the stairs in the Shrieking Shack, their shoes leaving evidence of their journey on the heavily dust-covered stairs. As soon as they had entered the building, Draco led the way, carrying the bag full of goodies that they had gotten from the kitchen over his arm. When they got to the upper floor, they glanced around the room looking for a spot where they could sit comfortably without having to be constantly on their guard for errant spiders and such. They walked into several rooms until Draco spotted what he was looking for. In the third room they entered, Draco found the remains of what had once been a four poster bed, its hangings draped over each side of the bed and drawn back towards the headboard as if in welcome.

There seemed to be less cobwebs in this particular room when compared with the rest of the old, decrepit house, so Draco sauntered into the room, dragging Harry lightly by the arm as he went. Harry stopped once they made it through the doorway and watched in quiet anticipation as Draco cast several well-aimed_ Scourgify_ charmsat the bedcovers and surrounding floor. When finished with his task, he tucked his wand up his sleeve and stood back to get a good look at his finished work. With a nod of approval at the cleaner state the room was in, he grinned in satisfaction and plopped down on the bed. Harry was soon to join him, propping himself against the headboard and leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. Then they spent the following two hours just holding each other as they talked about classes, quidditch, and a few of the passing school rumors.

After a while, the talk got more serious as they discussed their plans for the future. The subject was broached with such seriousness, that they ended up changing position so that they were facing each other. Draco continued to lean on the headboard, while Harry sat 'indian style' closer to the foot of the bed, leaning forward with his head propped up by one of his hands, with that elbow resting upon his bent knee.

Downhearted, Harry sighed and said, "I still don't know what I want to do once I leave Hogwarts."

"Well," Draco brought his hand to his chin in thought, "what things do you like best to do?"

"I don't know, nothing really stands out."

"Hmm…" Now, one of Draco's fingers were tapping against his chin, almost distracting Harry from the conversation. "How about something that interests you. Maybe something that captures your attention?"

"Like you?" Harry asked, leaning forward and grasping Draco's tapping finger in his hand. He pulled the finger towards him, Draco allowing it with an amused smile, and then Harry kissed the tip of that finger before releasing it again. Draco smiled in return and shook his head. Harry just seemed to keep only one thing on his mind now-a-days. Draco gave a chuckle at that thought and continued the conversation where he left off.

"Come on, Harry. Surely, there must be some subject that interests you, that makes you want to learn more."

"Well…" Harry was almost reluctant to mention it in fear of what Draco would think. "There is one thing."

"And…" Draco drew out in encouragement.

"Before I tell you, you must promise me you won't laugh."

Draco allowed a momentary look of confusion pass over his face, but immediately agreed, "Okay, Harry, I promise. What is it?"

"Um, whenever I was in the hospital wing, I always thought it was really cool the way Madam Pomfrey was always able to fix me up. I think it would be neat to help others get better."

Now, Draco was even more confused. "But why did you think I would laugh at you?"

"Well, isn't healing a job for witches?" Harry reluctantly asked.

Draco suddenly burst out in laughter. And just when he started to settle back down, he saw the perplexed look on Harry's face and just laughed even harder.

"Hey!" Harry was starting to get mad. "You promised not to laugh!"

"I know, I know," Draco took a few calming breaths and continued, "I'm sorry. But for your information, I wasn't laughing at you because you want to be a healer. I just thought it was funny that you assumed all healers were women."

Harry's remaining anger dissipated and he pointed out, "But Madam Pomfrey is a woman, and the students she allows to assist her at times are all witches, as well. I thought…" Harry's voice trailed off as he tried to come up with some memory, any memory, of a wizard working in the infirmary.

"You goof," Draco laughed again when he saw the look of such intense concentration on Harry's face, "Don't you remember Dr. Stiner?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Dr. Stiner. He's the one who you had check-ups with when we were staying in the cottage with Severus, remember?"

Harry scoured his memory and then it came to him, "Dr. Will!"

"See?" Draco pointed out, "You can be a healer if you want to be."

Harry grinned at the thought. Suddenly, he had a whole new outlook on his future. He finally had some clue as to what he wanted to do with his life and it seemed to ease a burden that he didn't even now was there. Then another thought came to him.

"But there are no classes at Hogwarts that cover healing."

"Why don't you ask Madam Pomfrey if she would be willing to tutor you? Maybe she wouldn't mind teaching you a few healing spells; you are, after all, her favorite student."

Harry blushed lightly at the compliment and quickly changed the subject. "So, Draco, what do you want to do once we leave Hogwarts?"

Draco was quick to become serious once more. "Actually, there are a few things I wouldn't mind pursuing. I think I'll just wait to see my N.E.W.T. scores and go with whatever subject I score highest in."

Harry nodded his head in agreement to the idea and asked, "Are you hungry? I think I could go for a snack right about now."

Draco put a hand to his stomach and replied, "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't turn down a snack or two. Do you want to see what I was able to snag from the kitchen?"

Harry pulled the bag over from where it had been sitting nearby on the bed, handing it to Draco. He rummaged through the bag for a minute or two until he located the object of his search and pulled out a large dark blue picnic cloth.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Harry asked, the trace of humor in his voice making Draco smile in return.

"Of course I did. Now," Draco shook the folded cloth until it spread out and its end pooled on the floor, "help me put this down, will you?"

Harry dashed forward, grabbed the end of the cloth and backed up, stretching the fabric out straight. In just moments, the pair had gotten it laid out and Draco was quick to configure some discarded nearby newspapers into several lush looking dark green cushions, complete with tasseled edges. After setting the cushions onto the cloth, they settled themselves down amongst them, sitting facing each other, the bag sitting between them.

Harry groped through the recesses of the satchel and pulled out two sandwiches, each wrapped in a cloth napkin. Handing one to Draco, Harry uncovered his, took a bite of it, and then sat it down so he could look further into the bag as he chewed. He eventually uncovered some strawberries, a couple of apples, and two chocolate bars.

Having finally eaten their way through the sandwiches and apples, they set the remaining items aside and made themselves more comfortable. Draco stretched out in the middle, and Harry laid alongside him, his left arm and leg draped lightly over Draco's body.

For a while, they lay there in silence as Draco ran his fingers through Harry's raven hair. Harry couldn't help the contented smile on his face as he relaxed into the other boy's touch, closing his eyes and sighing aloud. Several minutes passed by in this fashion until Harry was practically purring from Draco's caresses.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked this," Draco said in an amused voice.

Harry opened his eyes and moved his left hand, letting his fingers 'walk' down the front of Draco's shirt, his hand wandering lower and lower before stopping at the top of Draco's trousers. He then reached further down and cupped Draco's growing erection, delighting in the sudden gasp of arousal that the action caused to spill forth from the other boy's lips.

"And if I didn't know any better," Harry mocked, smiling slyly as he rubbed his hand against Draco's hardening length, "I'd say you liked this, too."

With a growl from deep within his throat, Draco shifted until Harry rolled fully onto his back, and then he pushed his body against him, pinning Harry in place. Taken by surprise by the quick action, Harry gave a gasp of his own. Not one to pass up an opportunity, Draco lowered his face and pressed his lips against Harry's still parted mouth, pushing his tongue in, intent on taking in his every scent and taste. Harry was quick to melt into the kiss and a moment later, he started to return it with equal fervor.

It wasn't long until both teens were kissing each other as if they were dying men clinging onto their last breaths, only parting long enough to draw in a gasping breath of air before pressing their faces back together. As the kisses slowed from a frenzy to the more controlled ones often shared by lovers, Draco began to grind himself against the body below him. Harry soon mirrored his actions, and before long, both were fully hard and panting at the effort they were putting forward as they attempted to control themselves.

Draco arched his body and pulled his top half away, pushing his body up and resting his weight on his outstretched arms, his hands planted on the floor on either side of Harry's shoulders. He looked below him and his breath caught in his throat. Harry lay below him breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded, looking completely wanton. Just as Draco had almost decided to pounce back onto the warm body below him, he eyed the strawberries and chocolate bars that were left sitting on the corner of the cloth, just a few feet away. Suddenly, Draco's eyes sparked as he got a wicked idea.

Draco scooted his body forward as he sat more upright, effectively straddling Harry's groin. Just as he started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, Harry looked up at him with a suspecting look in his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see," was the only answer given as the shirt was pulled off of his body, Harry's chest heaving in anticipation. Once Harry's chest lay bare, Draco leaned over him, covering the raven-haired teen's body like a warm blanket as he stretched as far as he could to reach the spot where the leftover food was left in wait.

Draco unwrapped the chocolate bars and placed them on Harry's bare tummy, just beneath his ribcage. Pulling his wand from his shirt sleeve, Draco pointed it at the chocolate and uttered a short spell. Before he knew what was happening, Harry could feel a heat radiating from the spot where it all sat and he craned his neck to see what was going on. As he watched, the chocolate slowly melted into a small puddle that dripped down his sides, tickling him as it left dark trails behind. As Draco picked up the container full of strawberries, Harry's eyes got big when it finally donned on him what Draco planned to do.

Harry let his head flop back onto the cushion he had been using as a pillow while he watched Draco pull a large, red strawberry out. Holding the fruit so its point hung downwards, Draco placed its tip into the melted chocolate and used it to start drawing across Harry's body.

First, Draco pulled the strawberry across Harry's chest and then twirled it over each nipple in turn, eliciting several gasps as Harry succumbed to the sensations. Then Draco used the strawberry to leave little, dark swirls all over Harry's chest and tummy. Dipping the fruit again into his 'paint', Draco lifted it and brought it to Harry's face. Harry started to open his mouth in welcome to the small treat, but Draco waved a finger at him and murmured in a husky voice, "Uh, uh, uh. Don't be naughty. You don't get to bite it just yet."

Harry was surprised when he finally felt the strawberry upon his skin again. Draco left a line of chocolate across the lower part of each ear. But it didn't stop there. Next was a trail of the sweet confection that led from each ear, down the cleft of his cheeks, and to his lips, which Draco saved for last. He dipped the strawberry one last time and brought it to Harry's slightly parted lips, smearing the chocolate until it covered the full expense of them.

Finally, when Draco was satisfied with his artful creation, he brought the fruit to his own mouth and bit into it, closing his eyes and releasing an exaggerated moan. Some of the strawberry's juice trickled down his chin and formed into a small drop that threatened to fall at any moment. Harry wanted so badly to lick that juice off Draco's face that he had already started to stick his tongue out of his mouth to do so until he caught himself in time.

Draco reached for another strawberry, and what followed was the most sinfully enjoyable way of eating strawberries that Harry had ever been witness to. Draco seemed to take great delight in seeing how much he could make Harry squirm, so he spent an inordinate amount of time when swiping at the decorative chocolate marks from around Harry's nipples. Next, Draco followed the chocolate trails leading down Harry's chest, where he lightly pushed the strawberry's tip into the soft skin on Harry's tummy, smearing the chocolate as he scooped at the chocolate puddle there.

On and on it went, with Draco sometimes biting at the chocolate covered fruit, and at other times, merely sucking the sweetness off as Harry watched, growing more and more aroused. It wasn't long before Harry was arching his body, trying to create friction on the aching need that bulged upward from within the confines on his pants. When Draco picked up the final strawberry, he dipped it in the last bit of the remaining chocolate on Harry's tummy and then held it above Harry's mouth, grinning as Harry craned his neck upward and stuck out his tongue to lick the chocolate off of its tip.

Finally having mercy on him, Draco lowered the fruit and allowed Harry to take a bite of it. Draco took the last bite and lowered his mouth to Harry's once more to share a heated kiss, passing the bite he had taken over to Harry through his parted lips. Harry eagerly drew the piece of fruit into his mouth and Draco sat back once more to allow him time to swallow it.

As Harry consumed his treat, Draco removed his own shirt and backed up until he was sitting closer to Harry's knees. Draco bent low and, instead of opening Harry's trousers as he had hoped Draco would do, Draco started licking at the drying marks of smeared chocolate that were littered all over Harry's front.

Starting at the lowest point and working his way up, Draco eventually had to restrain Harry's shoulders in an attempt to make the boy stop wiggling about so much. By the time Draco reached Harry's nipples, Harry was tossing his head from side to side and moaning out his frustration at the lack of friction where he wanted it most, his hips pumping upward but meeting nothing but air. Draco sucked at Harry's left nipple, drawing it into his mouth while pinching Harry's right nipple, occasionally rolling the nub of flesh between his fingers.

Just when Harry didn't think he could take any more, the sensations momentarily stopped, only to start up again further up Harry's body. The first lick to his cheek bone came as a surprise, and he held his breath as that talented tongue followed the line of chocolate to his ear, where Draco suckled on his lobe until his whole body was tingling. The process was repeated on the other side of his face, soon leaving Harry's lips as the last area of unconquered flesh remaining.

Draco used his tongue to lick away the remnants of chocolate there and then pulled at Harry's bottom lip, nipping at it gently with his teeth. Harry opened his mouth to moan and Draco's face sunk lower to join Harry in another kissing session. In a matter of minutes, Harry was dragging his fingers down Draco's back as the grinded themselves against each other. Soon, they both fell into a rhythm of thrusting that had them both whimpering in ecstasy.

Nearing his peak, Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hips, pulling the other boy toward him as he pushed harder down with every thrust. With a throaty grunt and a gritting of his teeth, Draco came, his body shuttering with the aftershocks of it as Harry found his completion as well. Draco collapsed on top of Harry's body and they both lay there for several minutes, the only movement being the heaving of their chests as they both tried to catch their breath.

After their breathing and heartbeats slowed to a normal pace, Draco slid to the side and the two faced each other. For a while they merely looked at each other intently, as if trying to memorize each other's features, and then Harry smiled and broke the silence.

"So, what brought that on? You practically molested me with that strawberry, you know."

Draco raised an eyebrow, giving him a mischievous look before answering, "Well, we had just eaten, and I was thinking about how dinner should always be followed by dessert."

Harry chuckled a little at Draco's play on words and then happened to catch sight of the moon from the space where a board had fallen from one of the windows. The look of pure joy that remained from their previous activities quickly fell from his face and he hurried to get up.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

Harry pointed to the rising moon and Draco's eyes got big for a moment when he, too, realized how late it must have gotten. They cast a few cleaning charms over the front of their soiled pants and across Harry's still-sticky chest before they rushed to get dressed. Gathering the last of their things together and stuffing it all back into the bag, they hurried down the steps, stopping only long enough for Harry to throw his invisibility cloak back over themselves before they fled into the darkness on their way back to the castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this piece. I tried to write it so it could be read separately from the main story without confusing the reader. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Thanks!!


End file.
